Black Vow
by kaylee162
Summary: Inspired by Rin and Len's song Black Vow. AU, impiled yaoi, character death, MxM. English lyrics from TBOEandJW


**Black vow**

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel_

_Left her wings and her life in the hands of the devil_

_The Secret Black vow she made for her love_

_Would turn into something that she'd never dreamed of..._

Standing there looking at the crowd, no emotion on his face. It was so unusual. He reached for the gun,he held it firmly, **BANG! **It echoed through the autitormium. He held up to the ceiling no emotion passing his features.

_Sad, wounded angel suffering in the dark_

_Worrying she was alone in that city_

_Suddenly, someone helped the frightened angel_

_The most beautiful girl the Angel had seen_

The rain seemed to fall endlessly. The clouds weeping pitfully as a blonde sat quietly frightened in a dark alleyway. He felt alone in the big city he had never been to. He sat there wounded looking away when ever someone passed. A hand suddenly wasout stretched towards him. Looking up it was a boy smiling. Only one thought could pass through his mind: He is the most beatiful man I've seen.

_As soon as she saw the beautiful girl's eyes_

_A dark fate cast a spell on her heart_

_But this forbidden fate, one she knew too well about_

_Would tear the love they had all apart_

As soon as the boy looked into the redheads eyes he felt the darkness overwhelm him. He knew of the frobidden fate but didn't care. He knew about this all to well and knew this darkness would tear the love they shared in half.  
>All she wanted was the yummy fruit<p>

_Cleverly hidden behind both of their secret gaze_

_Angel and human could never exist but_

_She vowed to protect their forbidden love. Oh, forbidden fate!_

They both hid it well but the blonde angel they could never exist together, no matter how much he wanted it. So one day he promised to protect their forbidden love and their terrible forbidden fate.  
><em><br>_

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel_

_Gave up, willingly her only wings to the devil_

_The Secret Black vow the Angel had made_

_Would live on if the devil helped and twisted fate_

There was only one way and if he would go against god he would do it for his _love_. Some he willing gave his only pair of wings to the devil and made a secret black vow as long as the devil helped and twisted their fate.

The boy was digusted at the angels deeds and shoved him a way violently. The blonde angel smiled despite he lifted the gun firmly and **BANG! **A pure white feather floated to the floor. Just around the corner it seemed the angel remained and sobbed softly

_The bride, dressed in black, within the house of God_

_Encountered a boy as handsome as can be_

_Sadness locked away within his hazel eyes_

_The most wonderful boy the bride had seen_

The redhead was dressed in black feeling sorrow for his dearest angel however a girl caught his eye. She was as beautiful as could be and sadness showed clearly from her blue eyes. She had been the most beautiful girl the boy had ever seen.

_As soon as she saw the wonderful boy's eyes_

_A dark fate cast a spell on her heart_

_In this forbidden love, one she knew too well about_

_Would tear the secret love they had all apart_

As soon as he meet the girls eyes he felt a deep sadness in his heart. He knew this was forbidden and one he knew so well about and would most diffinatly tear his love once again apart.

_Everything she found was the lustful fruit_

_Burning at the passion hidden in soft lies_

_They lusted for one another, heat between them_

_She broke the secret pledge that she made to God. Not caring in God's Eyes!_

All he found as just lust and burning passion laced within soft lies. The blonde girl and the redhead lusted deeply for one another and the heat between them

He'd boken the vow he secretly made to god and didn't care in god's eyes.

_The lovers vowed to be together after then_

_Promising to forget everything that they sinned for_

_Slowly, gently, their love started to burn_

_They kept on going till the point of no return_

The two swore to be with on another after then promising to forget all their horrid sins. Slowly..., gently..., their love started to burn.  
>They kept going till they had no chance of return<p>

_God can't forgive this sinner_

_No more turning his head. No more selfless pity_

_What could he do with her?_

_The sentence of her trail is simple she is __**GUILTY**__!_

A albino watched quietly from behind the scences and he couldn't take it any longer, god couldn't forgive this...sinner. No more brushing it off, what else was there to do. He gun was raised to the back of the young mans head and **BANG! **It was simple, he was guilty. The red head fel to floor and all the while the girl watched. She rushed over, pulling the lifeless body to her.

"My dear, Lying cold,"  
>"I will spen all of my life one you, as I swore that day...,"<br>"My sin against god...,"  
>"All my acts of treachery should be paid with my death,"<br>"So I will die for you...,"  
>"I believe that id my fate,"<p>

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel_

_For her love gave up her only wings to the devil_

_But in exchange for the love that she lost_

_The devil made the angel pay a higher cost_

He had given his his wings to the devil for his love, but now in exchange for the loss of his redheaded lover, devil charged him a higher cost

The redhead opened his eyes to see the smiling angel he believed he lost. A ghost of a smile linger on the blonde's lips and **BANG! **the shattering sound sounded as the angel disappered again.

_The devil brought the girl back, but_

_**THE ANGEL WAS GONE**_

The devastated redhead doubled over in a sobbing fit. He screamed an wailed at loss of his dearest angel. He had lost two lover at once.

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel_

_Was in love with a girl she saved from the devil_

_Even in the fires of hell, their love remains_

_Their love getting deeper than the fires can tame_

_Their forbidden love goes on, beyond the human heart_

_They now wait for the fruit of sin to be ripped apart_

The blonde angel was deeply in love with a redheaded boy who he saved from the devil and even in the fires of hell he still loves the boy and their keeps n getting deeper than the fires could ever tame now they both wait for sin to ripped apart. He would never give up his love for his dearest.

_But one day, the angel and the girl shall meet again..._


End file.
